The present invention relates to a novel load carrying device and, more particularly, to a novel load carrying chain assembly including an overload detection and safety device therefor. It has particular but not exclusive application to chains of the type used in forklifts and the like.
Overload failures that go undetected may result in personal injuries and property damage.
The present invention recognizes that it is most desirable not only to be able to detect overload conditions promptly upon occurrence, but, also, to provide safety means to accommodate such overload conditions when they occur so that sufficient time is available to take the necessary steps to minimize undesireable personal injury and property damages which would otherwise result as a consequence of such overload conditions. The present invention, recognizing these problems and needs, provides an improved overload detection and safety device for load carrying devices, particularly of the chain assembly type, which can be economically and readily manufactured and assembled with a minimum of steps, parts and material, which permits quick, positive and readily visible detection of overload conditions promptly upon occurrence and which provides a positive and promptly acting safety device in the event of an overload condition to allow sufficient time for safety measures to be taken to minimize the undesireable consequences of overload conditions.
Other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure herinafter.